


The Sun will shine again

by Beezus_24_04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter-Alternative Universe, Hogwarts professors-freeform, Hogwarts tik tok, The forgotten HP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezus_24_04/pseuds/Beezus_24_04
Summary: Amara Arcane makes a life-changing decision to help those she loves. Will it all be for not? Has she gained a family after losing her own? Will darkness end-up swallowing her whole? Or will the sun shine once more?





	The Sun will shine again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody,  
This is my very first fanfic and I'm not the very best with grammar so please bear with me. I want to thank MsMischief for helping me with some of editing the story needed. You rock!!! Also a quicky quack disclaimer... Many of the characters I mention aren't of my creation... they belong to these wonderfully talented creators ( @thatgirllunaris, @oodreyart/@audsoddysee, @localferaldumbass,@bluebluebutton, @captainkrail, @thecourtcouch, @writerthatwritesstuff, and @momo_obrien). I tried to stay as true to their character as I could, but if they come off as a little OOC please forgive me I'm still very new at this. I made this story just for fun and so you could get to know my OC (Amara Arcane from the #hogwartsprofessors and #theforgottenhp tag from tik tok @professor_arcane_2) and the events happening around camp from her point of view. None of what I've written should be seen as canon to any of the creators (previously posted) storyline as this is just fanfic. I want to thank all the creators for making such an amazing world that I am proud to be a part of and I wish everyone the best of luck. Please enjoy (or not) my very first fanfic!!  
Love Beezus <3

The early morning smelled of smoke and freshly dampened moss. The hazy sun was just beginning to rise over the tall trees of the forbidden forest, as the echoes of birds chirping a cheerful song rang out throughout the slumbering camp. Slowly, the camp began to awaken from their haunted dreams to begin the work of a new day. Close to the camp, a chill breeze carried the humming of a soft voice that led to a small clearing within the forest. A woman could be seen picking flowers and berries; she hummed a sorrowful lullaby filled with memories of the past. The peaceful glade reminded her of more happy times when her family lived and a crown did not dangle over her head. With a deep sigh, Amara stood her basket now full of flora, she hoped might bring a small amount of joy to the younger children at camp. Just before stepping fully out of the clearing, Amara turned and said “Thank you, Bramble, for allowing me to take the flowers and berries” finishing she gave a small bow to show her respect for the powerful spirit. 

As Amara stepped into camp, she could see that most people were already milling about trying to figure out what to eat or what they should do for the morning. Pranks seemed to unfold from various spots throughout the camp causing screams and laughter to be heard in the distance. This prompted her to laugh as well, the light mood of the others tempered her own melancholy and a thought popped into her head “One would not think this motley crew could show signs of happiness from their cold exteriors, but most seem to misjudge the group before truly knowing them”. 

Continuing her walk, Amara spotted the leaders of the camp, and their stances were rigid as they spoke in distressed tones. Craine, the camp’s second-in-command tried to comfort an anxious Jack, the leader of the Forgotten. With an exasperated sigh, Jack released some of his tension and invited his sister to a drink while asking about her state of being. Amara stared curiously after the second-in-command, she seemed restless, tired, and on edge. Many in the camp felt similarly as of recent days because of their increasing numbers, limited supplies and ever-pressing conflicts with the ministry. How she wished to ease their pain and she could if they'd let her. Qelore was not at war nor had it been in many years, so she had the money and soldiers to spare. However, Amara knew that many would not accept her help, for they were wary of the rich and powerful for nothing good ever came from them. 

The camp was full of people… no... children that were no strangers to tragedy and whose anger had no limit. There was a possibility that no one would ever consider her a member of The Forgotten as she grew from a place of great privilege. One that still gave her the freedom to return to Hogwarts whenever she wished with little to no consequence that would affect her drastically. The ministry couldn’t harm her a foreign dignitary without creating a larger mess than what they had on their hands already. This made her different from them, and it could cause them to easily cast her out should they choose to. 

Shaken by the mere thought of losing the place where she finally felt at home again, Amara continued her walk to the med-tent where she would deliver her first bouquet of wildflowers. Opening the flaps of the tent, Amara spotted her favorite Hogwarts healer Cordelia Beadlescombe tending to a teary-eyed child. “Good morning, Cordelia!” Amara cheered happily. Looking up from her patient, Cordelia smiled slightly and replied, “Good morning to you as well Amara”. Quickly inspecting the room, Amara was glad to find that the tent was mostly empty of patients. The small child sat quietly still upset over his injury as the women greeted each other. Amara recognized him as a first-year she'd once taught. Taking his hand Amara turned to Cordelia and asked, “Only a minor injury I hope”. Nodding Cordelia replied sternly, “Yes, just a small cut from a jinxing spell he shouldn’t have been practicing alone”. The boy shrank at the reprimand this caused both women to soften just a bit. “It seems you need to spend more time in my class young sir because any student of mine would have thought twice before practicing a harmful spell unsupervised,” Amara said amused. This only caused the boy to shrink back more. “I’m not angry darling neither is Healer Beadlescombe we just want you to be more careful and lucky for you, it was only a small cut” she stated softly to not scare the child more. Noticing the flowers, Cordelia puked one from the basket and tucked it behind the boy’s ear. Cordelia gave the boy a reassuring smile and ushered him out of the tent. When she reentered the tent, Amara had already placed the bouquet in a large vase on a table. Sighing contently Amara said, “I just came by to leave the med-tent a small present and I’ll be on my way as I have a few more places to go”. Cordelia thanked her for the flowers and they both bid each other a good day before parting ways. 

She made several stops along her journey delivering flowers to several parts of the camp she thought could use them. While she walked towards where Puck held court to leave a bouquet for him, Amara spotted the Hogwarts groundskeeper Rosie Barnes and revolutionary leader in the making Jame Adalhard arguing loudly on the sideline of camp. She was unsure whether to eavesdrop or to continue walking; she chose the latter as she didn’t think it proper to snoop on such a delicate conversation. As she walked away, she caught a fragment of a sentence spoken by Jame “You can’t stop us”. The look on Rosie’s face was grave all Amara could do was worry for the two and hope that it wasn’t anything too serious. 

Worry is what she felt more often than not and it only further came to mind since joining the Forgotten’s camp. She already felt a deep love for the group for their comradery, compassion, bravery, and loyalty to one another. Her family gave her all the love and attention she'd needed; however, she was a lonely child as most people only wished to befriend her for her wealth and title. Here they loved and cared for you regardless of your past, but rather for who you are as a person. Amara had never experienced its likeness, and she felt she thrived on being seen as a person than a monarch. There was no ass-kissing, false friendships, favoritism or special treatment! It was marvelous. She could just be Amara… not her highness.. not princess.. not queen-to-be… just herself. This gave her purpose and hope that she already thought was lost forever. 

However, she knew that some of the rougher members of camp thought her too soft… too kind… weak. Weak ha! She was far from weak they knew nothing of what she saw, what she'd done, and the regret her anger had brought her. They weren’t wrong maybe she could be less soft or she could be angrier... more violent, no that’s not what they needed. The Forgotten took people as they were and they wouldn’t treat her differently. Yes, she looked too much like… well… a princess, but she would not change herself to become someone she wasn’t again. Never again.

Amara knew what she had on was nicer material than what most of the forgotten wore and the colors weren’t as dark, but she had her reasons for looking the way she did. She liked to wear lighter colors to signify the hope of new beginnings. The members of the camp mostly wore dark colors like deep reds and black something she would not bring herself to wear. Amara couldn’t stand the sight of red and black. Red... a wretched color... the red-stained floors… red that stained the drapes... it stained her hands... red that would not leave as she wept for her family... red that flowed from her kind father, sweet mother, and brave brother. Such a vibrant color forever tainted by the tragedy of death. Black… for a time it was an anchor that kept her company as she avoided falling into the depths of sadness. She wore the color for too long… longer than customary, but she couldn’t bring herself to wear any other color that could signify her healing as she was not. Soon everything was covered in black, and Amara began to hate it. No longer were the crystal pillars bright with sunshine when covered in black ribbons; the red-stained drapes were replaced with heavy black ones and the caskets… oh, the caskets.. even they were black. 

She wore soft colors for her mother as she tended to wear pastels with flowers adorning her hair. That’s probably why she felt so fiercely protective of once Hogwarts necromancy professor Persephone Petalthrone, she almost looked exactly like her mother. Persephone even acted like her… there were times Amara couldn’t bear to look at the professor. She was too much like her and it brought her too much pain… too many memories that’d often forced her to fight back tears. Then the ministry arrived, claiming they were there to help, but all they wanted was a scapegoat and Persephone was one of them. Amara wouldn’t lose her mother a second time. She’d save her this time! She’d save all of them! 

Looking up she realized she’d arrived at Puck’s domain, and she became nervous. She’d never interacted with Puck before, but she’d heard many rumors about him. Some kinder than others, but still enough to put her on edge. Would he be kind or would he be vicious? He couldn’t be all bad if they let him stay with them, right? With this final thought, she steeled herself away and entered Puck’s abode. “Hello?” she called out, but she received no response. She wouldn’t intrude for long.. she’d leave the flowers and be on her way, Puck would be none the wiser. “You don’t need to creep around, you know” stated a voice directly behind her. Caught off guard Amara let out a scream and reached for her wand ready to defend herself. A hand grabbed her arm and held it firmly in place. “Hey, calm down jeez it’s just me,” said the voice. Facing the stranger, Amara realized that the person who stood before her was none other than Puck. “You startled me,” she said, holding her hand close to her erratically beating heart. He laughed and said, “Well, this is my home and I think I’m allowed to walk around it without fear of startling people”. That made perfect sense as she was the intruder not him. “Yes, forgive me I frighten easily, I just wanted to give you these flowers I picked from the glade this morning,” she said in the calmest voice she could muster. His curious stare turned to one of suspicion and she expected that to happen as it seemed to be a trend whenever she tried doing something nice for the camp. “Don’t worry, I mean nothing by it, I thought people could use a pick-me-up and well flowers grow so beautifully here in the forbidden forest and I thought maybe they could make you feel better… I know it’s a silly thought, but it’s worth a try right?… oh, you must think I’m quite foolish… I promise you I’m not… I… I’m rambling aren’t I” she finished her long-winded sentence short of breath. Smirking he let out a puff of laughter and said: “That’s fine I guess leave them over there”. Amara quickly placed the wildflowers in a jar on a desk that Puck had indicated. She turned to face him once more and for a short moment stood there awkwardly. He raised a silvery-white brow at her almost asking the question is that it? “Well, I best be on my way and I hope you enjoy the flowers, goodbye” she quickly rushed out. Not sure how to exit she tumbled into an awkward curtsy and then tripped out the door. 

That wasn’t as bad as she expected! She thought she would’ve come face to face with a demon of sorts instead she felt like she’d was meeting one of her more stern professors from her years at Hogwarts. She giggled to herself earning her looks of concern from people passing her by. This caused her to laugh even louder. She hadn’t felt this happy for so long and she wished she never had to leave. Just as quickly as it came her happiness went when she spotted her grandmother's prized great gray owl perched on a branch above her. In its clawed feet, it held a letter with Qelore’s golden royal seal that caused Amara’s stomach to drop. Taking the letter from the wise old owl, Amara quickly opened the letter and read through its contents. Her suspicions were proven right. At her request for aid for the Forgotten camp, her grandmother and Parliament had seen fit to urge her… no demand that she find a suitor and wed quickly. Her country needed its queen, but that queen also needed to come with a king. Amara could not refuse them any longer or they’d throw out her request for aid and take her away from camp. She wouldn’t abandon the forgotten not in their time of greatest need. 

She’d sell her freedom so they could keep their own. At least she still had a choice in whom she’d wed and she’d be sure to find a friend in her future spouse. Amara felt her heart sink at the idea of a loveless marriage, but maybe all hope was not lost as her mother and father had an arranged marriage. They were happy. They loved each other. Maybe she’d have the same? The bright morning now seemed darker as she quickly wrote back her reply. Signing it she felt as though she was selling her soul away, but she tried not to think about it. This was not the end of the world. She was still home and she wouldn’t go without a fight. She’d give them a wedding, but it wouldn’t be as they wished it. Her spouse wouldn’t be a man of their choosing. Hell, it may not even be a man! No matter how many dark clouds came into her life she’d overcome it all and the sun would shine again. The sun would shine on all of them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you've liked my very first fanfic!! This is a one-shot so there won't be more chapters. I may write related fanfics later on...it depends on how well this first one is received. Thank you again!!!  
Love Beezzus <3


End file.
